luheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Dailies
Dailies ★ At character level 25 daily quests will become available in Gold Port, from NPC Foreman. ★ Quests can also be picked up and turned in through the EV window located (by default) on the right side of the screen. ★ You cannot turn in dailies if you have leveled out of the required daily range through the EV window, you will have to turn them in to the NPC in town - Gold Port, Anteacar, or Minotsize Town. ★ It is important to do dailies first before normal quests, as they can sometimes take a long time (with or without a party!). ★ Dailies are a good way to gain experience, money, and coupons Levels 25-29 Golden Sand ★ The Pickpocket and the Frog Jumping Marine Frogs (General Level 27) - 15 Frog Eye Skillful Pickpockets (General Level 24) - 10 Stolen Wallet Pegasus Field Locations ★ Gold Nuggets Gold Thieves (General Level 27) - 20 Stolen Gold Nugget ★ Eat Your Veggies Golden Shoots (General Level 26) - 7 Tender Shoot Golden Spikelets (General Level 27) - 7 Golden Corn Cob Rainbow Sprouts (General Level 26) - 7 Tender Sprout ★ Mics' Mating Season Dangerous Worker Bees (General Level 28) - 10 Worker Bee's Stings Confused Forest Mics (General Level 28) - 10 Mic's Response ★ Blueprint Bust Agile Thieves (General Level 28) - 20 City Blueprint Each quest gives 1 coupon, 1,590 gold, and 8,230 experience. Levels 30-34 Blooming Forest http://i576.photobucket.com/albums/ss210/peckish/LHdailiesGuide/BloomingForest.jpg Map Locations ★ Rejuvenation Treatment Curious Large Eyed Frogs (General Level 29) - 10 Half-Cooked Frog Legs Mutated Worker Bees (General Level 30) - 10 Worker Bee Leg Fuzz ★ Mic Management Day Prowling Forest Mics (General Level 30) - 10 Mic's Tooth Toxic Thorns (General Level 31) - 10 Toxic Thorn's Needle Argos Bay http://i576.photobucket.com/albums/ss210/peckish/LHdailiesGuide/ArgosBay.jpg Map Locations ★ Square Sail Scoundrels Square Sail Sailors (General Level 32) - 10 Sailor's Shirt Square Sail Huntsmen (General Level 33) - 10 Hunter's Hat ★ Square Sail's Revenge Square Sail Helmsmen (General Level 35) - 10 Pirate's Gunpowder Square Sail Ordinance Officers (General Level 36) - 5 Pirate's Firearms ★ Uninvited Guests Lost Prairie Mics (General Level 31) - 10 Mic's Large Ear Leaping Large-Eyed Frogs (General Level 32) - 10 Large Slimy Eyeball Each quest gives 1 coupon, 3,910 gold, and 11,333 experience. Level 35-39 Water of Illusion http://i576.photobucket.com/albums/ss210/peckish/LHdailiesGuide/WaterofIllusion.jpg Map Locations ★ Medicinal Ingredients Diligent Mic Treasure Hunters (General Level 34) - 20 Mouse Eye Ancient Boat Salvagers (General Level 35) - 15 Mouse Tooth ★ Pirating License Anchored Pirates (General Level 35) - 15 Grade A Pirate License Anchored Marksmen (General Level 36) - 15 Grade B Pirate License ★ Musical Mermaids Shallow Water Mermaids (General Level 36) - 20 Mermaid's Megaphone Shallow Water Singers (General Level 38) - 5 Mermaid's Microphone Whispering Grave http://i576.photobucket.com/albums/ss210/peckish/LHdailiesGuide/WhisperingGrave.jpg Map Locations ★ Where's the Honey? Guardian Venomous Bees (General Level 37) - 20 Venomous Bee Honey Feral Solider Bees (General Level 38) - 20 Soldier Bee Honey ★ Pirate Panic Broken Oar Pirates (General Level 37) - 20 Pirate's Campfire Broken Oar Lookouts (General Level 37) - 15 Pirate's Telescope Each quest gives 1 coupon, 6,745 gold, and 27,295 experience. Level 40-44 Quest drops are NOT shared. Sacred Forest http://i576.photobucket.com/albums/ss210/peckish/LHdailiesGuide/SacredForest.jpg Map Locations ★ Bear-y Annoying Assassins Bear Claw Assassins (General Level 39) - 15 Assassin's Face Cloth Hungry Road-Blocking Bears (General Level 39) - 15 Bear Paw ★ Frog Meat for All Energetic Snowfield Frogs (General Level 39) - 15 Sweet Frog Meat Cranky Snowfield Frogs (General Level 40) - 15 Fresh Frog Leg ★ Crackdown Dagger Wound Goons (General Level 40) - 20 Small Daggers Dagger Wound Ringleaders (General Level 41) - 10 Ringleader's Eyeballs Sacred Realm of the God of War http://i576.photobucket.com/albums/ss210/peckish/LHdailiesGuide/SacredRealm.jpg Map Locations ★ Combat Poison with Poison Malarial Patrolling Bee (General Level 41) - 15 Venom of the Patrolling Bee Malarial Venomous Bee (General Level 42) - 15 Venom of the Venomous Bee ★ Mutant Flower Marshland Man-Eating Seedling (General Level 41) - 15 Roots of the Man-Eating Seedlings Marshland Man-Eating Flower (General Level 44) - 15 Roots of the Man-Eating Flowers Each quest gives 1 coupon, 9,055 gold, and 45,924 experience. Levels 45-49 Coast of Siren http://i576.photobucket.com/albums/ss210/peckish/LHdailiesGuide/CoastSiren.jpg Map Locations ★ Harmony Brings Wealth Giant Cranky Old Bear (General Level 41) - 30 Bear Ear ★ Lazy Sailor North Sea Lookouts (Strong Level 42) - 5 Lookout's Repentance Letters North Sea Sailors (Strong Level 41) - 5 Sailor's Repentance Letters ★ Stolen Guns North Sea Patrollers (Strong Level 41) - 5 Imported Firearms North Sea Marksmen (Strong Level 42) - 5 Dense Dynamite ★ Witchcraft Seal Blue-Robed Witches (Strong Level 41) - 5 Witch's Scepters Flowing Water Witches (Strong Level 43) - 3 Crystal Balls ★ Stealing Music Reef Singers (Strong Level 42) - 5 Mermaid Musical Movement I Reef Mermaids (Strong Level 42) - 5 Mermaid Musical Movement II Each quest gives 1 coupon, 12,425 gold, and 78,446 experience. Levels 50-54 Well of Silence http://i576.photobucket.com/albums/ss210/peckish/LHdailiesGuide/WellofSilence.jpg Map Locations ★ Stirring Up Trouble Cutthroat Pirates time only (General Level 46) or Cutthroat Deserters time only (General Level 47) - 15 Pirate's Hat Cutthroat Robbers (General Level 48) - 15 Robber's Shirt ★ Maintain Momentum Blasting Tools (General Level 50) - 17 Parts of a Blasting Too Malicious Pipeline Workers (General Level 51) - 17 Pipeline Worker's Hammer ★ Defending Oil Supply Drilling Machines (General Level 49) - 15 Machine Gearwheel Rogues (General Level 50) - 15 Gangster's Knife Stormy Shore http://i576.photobucket.com/albums/ss210/peckish/LHdailiesGuide/StormyShore.jpg Map Locations ★ Separatist Regime Rogue Lackeys (General Level 51) - 15 Gangster's Pass Rogue Agents (General Level 52) - 15 Gang Member's Cape ★ Undercover Operation Rogue Muscles (General Level 54) - 15 Protester List Loose Parts (General Level 53) - 15 Loose Parts Each quest gives 1 coupon, 21,105 gold, and 136,994 experience. Levels 55-59 also check here for a picture guide. Icarus Rift http://i576.photobucket.com/albums/ss210/peckish/LHdailiesGuide/IcarusRift.jpg Map Locations ★ Illegal Mining Ore Seekers (General Level 55) - 15 Kyanite Ore Otherworldly Beast Cubs (General Level 54) - 15 Beast Cub Horns ★ Mysterious Quest Unleashed Otherworldly Beast (General Level 57) - 15 Otherworldly Beast Tails Rogue Opportunists (General Level 56) - 15 Secret Documents ★ Vying for Technology Winged Repairman (General Level 59) - 15 Technical Documents Otherworldly Beasts (General Level 58) - 15 Otherworldly Beasts Tooth ★ Hunting Down a Guardian Winged Guardians (General Level 59) - 25 Guardian Feathers ★ Hard Leather Aging Otherworldly Beasts (General Level 59) - 20 Otherworldly Beast's Hide Each quest gives 1 coupon, 33,155 gold, and 177,534 experience. Levels 60-64 Icarus Rift '''http://i576.photobucket.com/albums/ss210/peckish/LHdailiesGuide/IcarusRift2.jpg Map Locations ★ Lost Property Winged Menders (General Level 60) - 17 Lost Property ★ Rare Plant Nightmare Orchids (General Level 61) - 15 Root of Nightmare Orchid ★ Vying for Technology II Winged Artisans (General Level 62) - 20 Advanced Document ★ Winged Workaholics Winged Miners (Strong Level 57) - 5 Mining Pick ★ Captive Cutter Machines Winged Cutters (Very Strong Level 59) - 2 Cutting Machine Each quest gives 1 coupon, 40,500 gold, and 202,192 experience. '''Levels 60-65 also check here for a picture guide. Heart of Fire http://i576.photobucket.com/albums/ss210/peckish/LHdailiesGuide/HeartofFire.jpg Map Location ★ Hard as Scales Hard-Scaled Exo Beast (General Level 68) - 25 Hard Scale Hephaestus Tableland http://i576.photobucket.com/albums/ss210/peckish/LHdailiesGuide/HephaestusTableland.jpg Map Locations ★ Continuous Coal Coal Cinder Survivors (General Level 69) - 25 Refined Coal ★ Magical Energy Burning Element (Very Strong Level 69) - 25 Inextinguishable Tinder ★ Totem of Sacred Beasts Sacrifice Spirits time only (Very Strong Level 70) - 10 Old Relics Titan Ruin http://i576.photobucket.com/albums/ss210/peckish/LHdailiesGuide/TitanRuin.jpg Map Location ★ Don't Be Too Arrogant! Leprechaun Warrior (Strong Level 72) - 25 Leprechaun's Windproof Hat Each quest gives 1 coupon, 55,960 gold, and 276,601 experience. Guide above includes both Anna's and Ashes' work. Green Point Collection Coupons What are Green Point Collection Coupons and how do I get them? ★ Coupons are used in exchange for items (such as mounts, cookies, or battle pets)! ★ Coupons are obtained by completing daily quests! ★ Five coupons can be obtained per day! ★ Coupons can not be traded to other players. Where do I exchange the coupons and what can I get? ★ Talk to the Curiosities Dealer in any town http://img408.imageshack.us/img408/3457/curiositiesdealer.jpg map locations to exchange coupons! ★ Dark Shadow Warg Gift Box (can be traded) *Sealed mount *Increases movement speed by 100 and Physical Agility by 15% *Costs 40 coupons ★''' Cerulean Triceratops Gift Box''' (can be traded) *Sealed mount *Increases movement speed by 100 and Shield Block chance by 15% *Costs 200 coupons ★ Butter Bag '''(can be traded) *Contains 3 Butter Cookies *Increases blue pigments by 3 points, decreases red and green pigments by 2 points *Pet gains 180 experience points and 10 satiation points *Costs 1 coupon ★ Blueberry Bag''' (can be traded) *Contains 3 Blueberry Cookies *Increases green pigments by 3 points, decreases red and blue pigments by 2 points *Pet gains 180 experience points and 10 satiation points *Costs 1 coupon ★ Chocolate Bag (can be traded) *Contains 3 Chocolate Cookies *Increases red pigments by 3 points, decreases blue and green pigments by 2 points *Pet gains 180 experience points and 10 satiation points *Costs 1 coupon ★ Sublimed Creature Star Core (can NOT be traded) *Sealed Corn Seedling *Magic battle pet *Costs 35 coupons ★''' Sublimed Creature Star Core''' (can NOT be traded) *Sealed Puppet Scarecrow *Melee battle pet *Costs 35 coupons Guide above by Anna. Uploaded by Ashes.